The Very End
by Tai Black
Summary: “Me esqueci de tanta coisa que tive medo. Mas ainda não havia esquecido meu sentimento, até que eles o levaram de mim. De repente, tudo ficou frio, mudo. Não havia mais nada, apenas o estalo. E agora estou aqui." OURO no XI Chall SB.


**N/A:** Fic escrita para o **XI Challenge Sirius & Bellatrix** e para o **IV Challenge de Vida Após a Morte**. Quero deixar claro algumas coisas: essa fic é **UNCANON**. Realidade Alternativa, tipo assim, **Bellatrix** não morreu por causa da querida Senhora Weasley (vadia-mor), o que aconteceu, foi que a tia Bella foi presa depois de matar **Sirius Black**, o seu adorável primo. As idades tbm são esdrúxulas, finjam que eles têm a mesma idade! Como aviso desde já: não avaliem Canon. Minha Bella não está arrependida, por Merlin, não pensem isso, eu só a coloquei com medo, porque, para mim, o medo é o primeiro passo para o arrependimento. **Boa leitura.**

**PARA NATÁLIA OTTO. TE AMO, IRMÃ. VOCÊ FAZ FALTA NA MINHA VIDA (L).**

* * *

**  
The Very End**  
Por Tainara Black

* * *

**I wish I was special**  
_Eu queria ser especial_

Um estalo. A cela estava fria desde sempre, mas naquele momento uma torrente gélida percorreu todo seu corpo. Os olhos negros fixos na parede contrária, de pedras desiguais; estavam tão parados e tão ocos, que ninguém saberia dizer se ela era feita de cera ou não.

Aquele estalo. Ela havia piscado os olhos demoradamente, buscando em sua mente algum resquício, algum naco, uma migalha qualquer de lembrança ou invenção. Mas não existia nada. Não havia par algum de olhos cinzentos, nem dedos finos e compridos, nem cabelos até abaixo dos ombros. Ela não lembrava.

Perdera a imagem. Sumira, evaporara. Quando se deu conta de que não se recordava de nenhum traço, nenhum gesto, nem da voz, um terror lhe assomou e ela reabriu os olhos, fixando-os na parede de pedras desiguais. Não havia mais o sentimento, _aquele_ sentimento. Um fio gélido escorreu dentro e fora de si.

O estalo. Não o amava mais, não conseguia. Não sentia.

**I don't care if it hurts **  
_Não me importa se vai doer_

- Bella? – murmurou em um tom incerto, observando-a. – Acorde, Bellatrix. – pediu, vendo-a se mover minimamente, suas feições remexerem – Desgraçada... – resmungou a contragosto, aproximando-se, tocando os dedos dela com os seus.

Com um sobressalto, ela arregalou os olhos. O cheiro específico, nostálgico e agradável inundando suas narinas. Observou o céu acima de si. Grandes nuvens se acumulavam, o céu estava turvo, nublado, com cara de chuva. Talvez chovesse, constatou. Olhou-o, outro sobressalto.

- O que diabos faz aqui, seu traidorzinho de merda? – sentou-se com rapidez, afastando-se dele.

- Oras! – ele parecia aborrecido – Que _ótima_ recepção, prima querida!

Olharam-se. Ela sentiu necessidade de redecorar o tom cinzento dos olhos dele, e os cabelos caindo pelos ombros, os dedos longos e finos. Suspirou, como se pela primeira vez na vida se sentisse em paz, respirando tranquilamente e espiando os traços elegantes do rosto dele.

- Você se sente bem? – ele perguntou, levemente contrariado em estar se preocupando com ela.

- Por que estamos aqui? – olhou a grama verde do jardim, sentindo o cheiro das plantas se misturando com o da terra. – Faz anos que não venho aqui!

Grimmauld Place, 12. As plantas espalhavam-se pelo jardim e estavam bem cuidadas, algo raro, a Mansão estava abandonada há anos... Então...

- Por que estou aqui, Sirius? – perguntou, sentindo a voz demonstrar seu espanto – Por quê? – repetiu enfática.

- Não tenha medo, Bellatrix, é só...

- Eu sei! – levantou-se, olhando toda a extensão do terreno, exasperada – Sei que dia é esse... – olhou-o – O _nosso_ dia. – murmurou como se fosse um segredo horroroso – Por que, Sirius, por quê?

Ela choramingou como uma criança, agachando-se e engatinhando até onde ele estava sentado, alheio as fragilidades dela. Mordeu o lábio, tinha medo. Muito medo; odiava não compreender.

- As pessoas... Bem... Elas escolhem uma boa lembrança... Nesses momentos... – ela estranhou, Sirius jamais gaguejava, ele _sempre_ tinha as palavras na ponta da língua.

- Não estou entendendo.

- Você escolheu _essa_ lembrança, o _nosso_ dia, Bella. O dia do _nosso_ voto. E, eu estou te recepcionando, você me elegeu como seu anfitrião... Entende? – perguntou com uma expressão preocupada e ao mesmo tempo confusa.

Os olhos dela perderam o foco, deslizando pelo horizonte e apoiou a cabeça na árvore atrás deles, admirando o céu nublado, turvo, tão turvo quanto suas idéias. Lembrou. O estalo, a corrente gélida, o esquecimento. A quebra.

- Meu Merlin, eu... – seus olhos se encontraram, enquanto a palavra morria nos lábios dela. Enquanto um medo crescia dentro de si. – Oh, não, Sirius! Não, não! Diga que não é verdade, por favor!

- O que teme? – ele perguntou, calmo.

- Eu lhe matei. – Bellatrix estremeceu, levando uma das mãos à boca.

Sirius estava sério, olhando no fundo dos olhos dela, no fim do túnel. Ele assentiu, parecendo decepcionado, suspirou e tentou um sorriso raso, para acalmá-la.

- Eu morri. – ela proferiu, por fim.

Um silêncio se tornou real, enquanto Bellatrix rememorava o que acontecera e se lembrava do jardim, de quando ainda tinha quinze anos, de quando morava ali, naquele lugar escuro e macabro. Apenas o jardim não parecia macabro. Havia uma aura leve pelo gramado, algo que não a deixava compreender, realmente, o que estava acontecendo.

- E por que morreu? – perguntou seco.

Os olhos negros dela cruzaram os cinzas dele, petulantes. Sentiu uma fisgada no meio do peito, a mesma fisgada que sentira no dia _deles_, então sorriu, compreendendo tudo. A quebra. Sorriu. O sorriso maldoso que usava quando queria ferir alguém, quando sabia que tinha um trunfo na mão, que ele não escorreria por entre seus dedos.

- Eu rompi o Voto... – murmurou.

- Mas você jurou sempre me amar! – reclamou, buscando nela algum fundamento.

Ela o olhou, o sorriso irônico riscando seus lábios finos:

- Nunca gostei da idéia de te amar para sempre. – era mentira. Não morrera porque desistira de sentir algo por ele, pelo contrário, havia lutado para agarrar suas últimas recordações, mas não fora forte o suficiente.

Ele a olhou, reparando as vestes verde-escuro, as mesmas vestes que ela usava no dia _deles_. No dia em que uniram suas vidas para sempre. Uniram-se num Voto Perpétuo. Voto de Amor Perpétuo.

Bellatrix sorriu de leve, o peso caindo sobre seus ombros, matara muitas pessoas, usara maldições imperdoáveis, magia negra, sem pestanejar... Não que se arrependesse, mas era agora o juízo final, não era? Haviam lhe ensinado aquilo, que após a passagem, as pessoas eram julgadas por seus atos em vida. Então, onde estava seu juiz? Quando seria condenada?

- Porque, Bellatrix?

Ela respirou fundo, absorvendo o cheiro da grama, o cheiro firme do jardim. E pôs-se a pensar, no que havia lhe feito romper o voto.

- Não sei – não entendia – Eu... Perdi... Tudo. – olhou-o, formando as palavras com dificuldade, tentando seguir a linha do raciocínio – Perdi todas as lembranças boas, as ruins ficaram. Mas os dementadores me levaram o resto. A esperança, a nostalgia, as imagens que ainda me restavam, até a saudade eles levaram de mim.

Sirius olhou-a. Ele estava com aquela aparência jovem de seus quinze anos, o rosto pálido – o último verão que passaram juntos, para depois ele fugir e a deixar sozinha, com o voto deles.

Ajeitou-se, sentada ao lado dele, remexendo no vestido verde que usava, apreciando-o.

- Eu havia esquecido a sua voz, os seus cabelos, o seu rosto... – Bellatrix correu o dedo pelo queixo dele, sentindo suas peles se aderirem, se lembrando aos poucos de como era tocar Sirius Black – Me esqueci de tanta coisa que tive medo. Mas ainda não havia esquecido meu sentimento, até que eles o levaram de mim. De repente, tudo ficou frio, mudo. Não havia mais nada, apenas o estalo. E agora estou aqui.

Ela não soltou o rosto dele, pelo contrário, aproximou a outra mão e o segurou, como se não fosse o soltar nunca mais.

- Doeu?

- Morrer? – ela riu - Mais rápido e mais fácil do que cair no sono.

Sirius postou as mãos sobre as dela, sentindo-a gelada, morta, mas não deixou de sorrir, tocar Bellatrix era quase como tocar o paraíso, só que mais dolorido.

- Ainda teme? – ela baixou os olhos e fez que sim – Por quais motivos?

- O julgamento... – murmurou – Existe, não é mesmo?

- Você se arrepende?

- Não. Eu apenas acho que não julgarão minhas crenças aceitáveis... Você nunca achou aceitável.

Ficaram em silêncio, olhando-se, Sirius sentiu uma tristeza lhe apossar o peito e encostou os lábios nos dela, frios. Não fechou os olhos, apenas esperou a reação da prima, que logo veio:

Bellatrix enlaçou seu pescoço e o puxou para si, aflita, desesperada, como se esperasse por isso há muito tempo. Seus lábios frios buscando o calor dele, que amparava suas costas com carinho. Dando o amor que estava reservado para ela.

- Eu te amo. – ele murmurou.

- Não vamos para o mesmo lugar, não é? – ela riu, um pouco abalada.

- Você sentenciou seu julgamento, Bellatrix. Você assumiu não se arrepender e, ainda assim, concordou que o que fez tampouco foi certo – os olhos de Sirius umedeceram – Eu tinha esperanças, Bellatrix, eu queria te levar comigo, mas não posso, não sou eu quem escolhe.

- Você vai me deixar aqui? Sozinha?

Ele se levantou e a puxou consigo.

- Eu nunca te deixaria, mas não posso ficar.

- Sempre soube disso. Desde que te matei.

- Não – ele balançou a cabeça, pesaroso – Desde que decidimos em quê acreditar, o que seguir. Isso faz tanto tempo que sequer me lembro em que dia foi.

- Foi no dia em que você partiu, Sirius. Você me deixou e eu decidi que o certo era acreditar no mais fácil, no que estava mais próximo de mim. Porque você não havia conseguido me mostrar que o certo poderia ser aquilo em que você acreditava, que era tão difícil e estava tão longe. Então aceitei o que me disseram ser o destino... E aqui estou eu, pronta para pagar pelas minhas más crenças, mas sem arrependimentos. Arrependimento é para tolos.

- Arrependimento é o que concede às pessoas uma segunda chance. E você a perdeu. Porque eu não posso te fazer se arrepender, o arrependimento vem de dentro, é necessário um movimento interno para ser verdadeiro, e eu... Eu simplesmente não posso! – exasperou-se.

Ela sorriu, ele queria ajudá-la, mas ela não deixara brecha para aquilo. Ela se prendera nas escolhas erradas que fizera em vida, e agora pagaria. Encostou os lábios nos dele, esperando que algo mágico acontecesse, mas não houve nada. Apenas o gosto do beijo dele impregnou sua alma, para ela nunca esquecer.

- Está chegando a hora – ele murmurou, com os olhos úmidos – Você terá que ser forte... Oh Bellatrix, eu queria tanto poder te salvar... Mas eu nunca fui forte o bastante para te levar comigo... Sempre tão egoísta!

- Não! Você nunca poderia me levar consigo, querido, eu nunca deixaria. Eu era fraca.

- Você será forte?

- Por você. – ela sorriu, vendo-o chorar. – Serei corajosa, como você é. Se é o que eu mereço, então eu serei tão dura como fui ao aceitar Azkaban por Voldemort.

Sirius segurou as mãos dela, uma última vez, sentindo cada mísera onda de calor do seu corpo se propagar ao tocá-la, foram tantos anos até acontecer. Ele não queria ir, ele queria todo o tempo do mundo para ficar com ela, que fora tão errada na hora de escolher entre o certo e o errado...

- Eu te amo, Sirius. Eu morri por esquecer-me disso. Estou feliz por ter a eternidade para me lembrar deste momento, do seu toque... Eu nunca reparei como você era quente! – ela riu, os olhos ardendo – Eu nunca reparei o quanto eu te amo, o quanto eu posso ter errado... Perdoe-me, por favor, perdoe-me!

- Não diga isso! – ele beijou-a de novo, era tão difícil partir – Eu te perdôo por tudo... – murmurou contra os lábios dela – O amor cura, ele estanca a dor, ele nos traz felicidade. Lembre-se que eu te amo todas as vezes em que sentir dor, solidão...

- Medo... – um fio de voz lhe escapou.

- Sim, medo... Eu te amo. Pense que estarei te abraçando, todo o tempo... – pressionou os lábios nos dela, segurou suas mãos e sentiu-se dissipar, sua pele queimando e perdendo o contato.

Bellatrix olhou, o corpo dele brilhava, machucava os olhos, as mãos dele estavam tão quentes que ela teve certeza de que ele era uma estrela, que estava indo embora.

- Eu te amo, Sirius! – gritou, enquanto ele sorria e sumia no meio da luz. Ia embora.

Sentiu um frio invadir seu corpo com força. Perdeu a sensibilidade, sentindo uma mudança na estabilidade do ar, adensando, enregelando, ardendo. Sentiu ausência do toque dele, então chorou.

**Your skin makes me cry**  
_Sua pele me faz chorar_

- Sirius? – chamou. O jardim, verde e calmo, começou a congelar, congelando em tons de cinza.

O ar estava frio, o céu estava nublado e ia num crescente, o azul acinzentado se tornando cor de chumbo e instantaneamente começou a chover. A chuva não era cristalina, ela era turva, como suas dúvidas cada vez maiores, a chuva era opaca e mais gelada do que neve.

Olhou para suas mãos, manchadas de gotas escuras, impregnada de chuva turva. E a chuva era uma espécie de certeza de que não haveria escapatória, estava fadada a pagar pelos seus erros. Então teve ainda mais medo. Estava sozinha, o céu estava escurecendo e tudo estava perdendo a cor ao seu redor.

Sentia a magia se dissipar dentro de si. Então era assim, depois da morte todos são iguais, não há trouxas ou bruxos, há apenas a morte, a divisão entre a tranqüilidade e o sofrimento?

Fechou os olhos, sentindo a chuva, tentou se lembrar do máximo de coisas boas ligadas a Sirius, não queria perder a imagem e o amor dele novamente. Olhos cinza observando-a correr naquele mesmo jardim, ainda crianças, os dedos gordinhos dele puxando-a, para que levantasse. Sirius sempre queria encontrar a força dela, mas Bellatrix havia sido feita de fraquezas, de facilidades.

As mãos longas e finas de um Sirius jovem explorando seu corpo, tomando seus lábios, inundando sua mente. A chuva parou.

Talvez houvesse mais uma chance. Abriu os olhos, sentindo frio, estava tudo tão quieto... Voltou a fechá-los, não queria abrir, não podia!

Seu coração agitou, batucando numa velocidade incrível, sentiu as pernas fraquejarem, sentiu medo, muito medo, pânico, pavor. Sentiu os joelhos baterem no chão, escondeu o rosto nas mãos, olhando entre as brechas dos dedos, para se certificar...

Fechou-os. Pensou em Sirius, pensou que, se nascesse de novo, faria tudo que ele dissesse. Sentiu o corpo tremer, sentiu o nó na garganta crescer, sentiu vazio, frio, nada. Era nada. Estava acabado. E, ao seu redor, não havia nada, apenas escuridão. Estava sozinha para toda a eternidade, pagaria seus erros provando da solidão, do vazio. Até que se esquecesse da luz, de Sirius, de toda a sua vida e então fosse o fim. Para nascer mais uma vez.

- Eu te amo... – murmurou, e as palavras ecoaram com força pelo negro ao seu redor e logo morreram, no meio do nada – Eu... Serei forte.

**You're just like an angel**  
_Você é como um anjo_

- Me abrace, sempre! – pediu, fechando os olhos para o nada. Para o desconhecido. Para o seu grande final.

**FIM.**

* * *

**N/A:** Os trechos são da música _Creep_, do _Radiohead_. Obrigada **Thá**, que me incentivou a escrever isso daqui. Eu chorei muito escrevendo isso, mas não me perguntem porquê. Bem, todos os meus plots **SB** acabaram, talvez essa seja a minha última deles, talvez não, enfim... **Nate**, espero que tenha gostado! Pessoas, please: **REVIEW-ME**! Beijos. **Tai**.


End file.
